Alcohol, Dancing And A Very Drunk Team
by shootinstar88
Summary: Catherine has had enough of Sara and Grissom dancing around each other and decides to get the team behind her to set the two up, what she doesn't know is that Gris and Sara are already dating how will she find out R&R please
1. Getting The Night Of

_**Disclaimer: Do not own anything wish I did but I don't :(**_

_**A/N: Please read and review, i hope you enjoy reading as much as i did writing **_

**Alcohol, Dancing And A Very Drunk Team**

Sara knew that Grissom had commitment issues she was surprisingly okay with that, they would share moments in the lab together subtle flirting when at a scene or in the lab that is what she enjoys the most, Grissom was the one person she could talk with openly and honestly they have known each other for 12 years even the first day they met each of them knew there was something between them it was obvious to every one that they were in love, they knew they had some sort of relationship but couldn't quite admit it. Each year past and they became closer and closer they had learned so much about each others past, Cath was the one who decided that enough was enough and she had to form a plan to get the two to admit what they fell, easier said that done since both were stubborn as each other.

Cath was sat in the break room with Nick and Warrick,

"I don't know about you two but I'm getting fed up with Griss and Sara dancing around each other, It's been like 6 years since Sara moved here," Cath spoke up to get the boys attention

"What's your point," Nick asked kind of confused by her statement

"We need a night out the whole group," Catherine said

"And that got something to do with Sara and Grissom How," Warrick added

"Work with me boys, a night out equals what?"Catherine asked

"Oh i know Girls and sex," Nick shouted. Warrick just stared at Nick whilst Cath glared at him not believing what he said _why are men so stupid and takes them twice as long no quad the time it would for a woman to realise what I'm getting at._

"No Nick, It equals alcohol and lots of the equals very drunk people and music equals dancing maybe that's what they need," she was starting to get very frustrated with Nick, Warrick just sat there laughing.

"What do they need," Nick sounded genuinely confused which pissed of Catherine more

"Go back to sleep Nick," Catherine got up and walked towards Grissom's office

Once she reached the door she hesitated for a moment then knocked quietly on the door not to quite loud enough for him to her he told her to enter, she opened the door and sat down on the chair oppiste Grissom

"Hey Griss, I was wondering since we have not had any new Hot cases or anything we could have the night of one day next week and you know go out as a group, Kind of like them group bonding sessions Ecklie used to send us on, It would be nice for us all to spend time together," She took a breath before waiting for his response

"I don't see why not, Ecklie is always on about stuff like that I could arrange it. What did you have in mind,"

"I was thinking maybe a spot of dinner first then hit a bar then move on to a club, unwind a relax a little as a group outside of work," Grissom just nodded Catherine was surprised she thought he would need more convincing than that

"How does Friday sound we'll meet at Gordon's Italian Place at 7,there are a couple or bars around there,"

"I'll go tell the others, Tomorrow it is, I'm so exited

**GSR GSR GSR**

_**A/N 2: next chap will be GSR fun with team Please please review i haven't had any in a while i write better if i get feedback.**_


	2. The Bar and more

**GSR GSR GSR GSR**

Catherine, Nick and Warrick were the first to arrive at the restaurant shortly followed Sara then Greg then Grissom, they all took there seats and ordered a couple of bottles of wine they sat and talked for a while until the waiter took there orders half an hour later they were all seated an tucking in to their meals.

"This is nice we should do it more often," Catherine stated

"You think this is nice wait until we hit the clubs Cath," Warrick shot back whilst winking at her.

Grissom was sat next to Sara every once in a while he would look up and give her a glance this didn't go unnoticed by Catherine she would nudge Nick and point it out to him of course Nick wouldn't understand what she meant._ What is up with hi lately it's like he isn't paying any attention to anyone. _They had been in the restaurant for 2hours now they had all finished eating and drinking it was time for them to move on.

"Shall we make a move," Grissom asked everyone.

"It's a bit early to go onto a club," Nick said looking at his watch "It's only 9," Warrick and Greg shook their head at his statement

"We can go onto a bar first Niccky boy," Warrick said smiling at his friend

"I Knew that," Nick looked Kind' embarrassed.

"I now a great bar just around the corner from here," Sara spoke up

"Sara a bar," Greg whispered into Catherine ear a little surprised, _I thought she only ever worked and read forensic books an magazines._

"Okay let's follow Sara," Grissom said as he looked into her deep brown chocolate eyes. _God i could stare at them all day, where did that come from, snap out of it Grissom. _

He guided her out of the restaurant. She was right it only took them 5mins to walk to the bar and indeed it was a nice place, the lights were dimmed just right, Music was loud but no over loud like you can in some places, a nice medium sized dance floor that was deserted that wasn't unusual for this time, and finally there was two bars in each corner a guess it can get a little busy as the hours pass.

Grissom goes over to the manager and asks if they have a VIP room available tonight,

"You are in look if anyone is 30min late they loose there reservations and the fee so It's all your with no charge," The manger says

"Thank you so much, are party was a little rushed," Grissom explains

"Let me show you the way if you and your friends would follow me,"

Grissom waved at the group to follow him they all looked at each other to say what the hell is he doing before they followed him though a door and up some stairs into what can only be described as another little bar. It looked the same as the one downstairs only it was for them and just them, they had there own DJ, there own bar well they had there own private little place.

"Maybe we should just stay here I mean what a way to spend time as a team as well as having a great night out and not been pestered by other people," Catherine said

"We get are own bar, yay that means no quing or bumping into anyone," Greg shouted

"Grissom how did you pull this one I only told you bout this place before I've been trying to get this room for ages now," Sara asked curiously, Grissom winked at her.

"I have my contacts," Grissom said shyly.

After knocking back a couple of round things were starting to get interesting, everyone was relaxing and unwinding a little more even Grissom, Greg dragged Sara up to dance, there was only one person she wanted to dance with at that was Grissom_ Look at him stood there taking a sip of his drink with those luscious lips, God how i want those lip_ _Sara where did that come from, must be the drink, yeah It's the drink. _She danced with Greg to the next song which was Maneater- Nelly Furtado

Everybody look at me, me  
I walk in the door you start screaming  
Come on everybody whatcha here for?  
Move your body around like a nympho  
Everybody get your necks to crack around  
All you crazy people come on jump around  
I want to see you all on your knees, knees  
You either want to be with me, or be me!

Grissom stood watching the two dance in sync with each other _I wish that was me she was dancing with._ Greg slowly moved his hand from around her waist to his bum, once she realised what he had done she quickly moved his hand and gave him her famous evil glare Greg knew better that to push her.

Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cards  
make you fall real hard in love  
She's a Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cards  
Wish you never ever met her at all!

Catherine had noticed Grissom watching her and instantly thought of a way to help him out,

Grissom couldn't understand why he felt so jealous she was only having bit of fun dancing with a co-worker. _She's a maneater to me, could a be falling for her is this what it is, i wonder if she feels the same, of course she feels the same she's made it prity clear that were more than just friends maybe i should make my move._

**GSR GSR GSR GSR**

Some time later well to be exact 5 or 6 six rounds later Grissom decides to make his move he walks over to Sara and waits for her to finish her conversation with Catherine

"Hey, you want to Dance," Grissom finally asks her, Sara smiles at him as he takes her hand and leads her onto the Dance floor.

**A/N: Please review i was so happy with them so far i need more yay :) happy happy happy LOL. P.s next chap will be about GSR talk about their feelings while dancing yay**


	3. On The way home

_**A/N: I would like to thank you all for reviewing please keep them coming. I will love you. Okay you need to bare with me on this chapter my internet was down so it was rushed i wanted it to be longer, some people might find it depressing not me it adds history to the rest of the story yet to come you'll see.**_

_**Sorry i rambled on so here it is the next chap**_

So Grissom leads her onto the dance floor both extremely drunk by this time not been able to look anywhere but deep into each others eyes.

"You have good eyes I like them," He managed to slur his words out.

"Yes I do," (giggles) "So do you," She answered back.

Both we dancing out of sync occasionally she would stand on his feet which he didn't mind it was an excuse for her to touch him gently as a sorry I just stepped on you, Catherine and Warrick were dancing next to them laughing at the sight of the drunken pair trying to dance.

"Your evil Cath," Warrick leant towards her ear to whisper his breath on her neck made her melt a little

"What you gunna' do about it," she replied staring into his eyes

"Nothin' you look so sexy when your evil, It's kinda' a turn on," he said turning a nice shade of pinky red. Catherine stood there shocked.

"Really, well seeing you turn red might be a turn on it self," She shot back

By this point Grissom and Sara had disappeared somewhere, it took a while for the rest to notice.

"Nick have you seen Griss or Sara anywhere," Cath asked with no reply. She sat down next to Nick

"Hey, What's up Nick It's like your not really here," Cath sounded worried. Nick smiled at her "That was so fake just for my benefit,"

"Sorry, do you know what day it is today," His voice so fragile

"I can't say i do, must be the wine," She laughed trying to lighten the mood. Nick chuckled

"The same day I got kidnapped and buried alive," Nick sighed

"Hey, Hey don't even think about it, drink up and have some fun live each day as if i were your last. So much bad stuff has happened to me all I do is I think that each day if I die what to I want to be my last things example- I never go to bed angry with anyone say what I really fell and just make most of the situation I'm in good or bad," She placed his hand on his leg and rubbed it slightly.

"You know Cath, That's a really good idea, I'll start now, wanna' drink,"

"That's the spirit,"

Both Nick, Catherine and Warrick knocked back a couple of rounds until they remembered Grissom and Sara, Nick was a lot more cheerful and relaxed.

"Where are Griss and Sara," Nick asked curious

"I forgot about that," Cath suddenly remembered.

They all started searching various parts of the room, Nick herd loud banging coming from the bathroom he waved at the others over. Within seconds they all were stood outside the bathroom with there ears pressed against the door, all they could here was muffled noises and loud banging

In the Bathroom

Grissom has Sara Pinned up against the wall whispering sweet nothings in her ear, they were kissing passionately falling against the wall, the others were laughing Catherine decided that it was time the two were interrupted.

She cleared her thought "Sorry but It's getting late we should order Taxis" Grissom moved away from Sara not looking directly looking at her.

**GSR GSR GSR GSR**

They were all stood outside the club waiting for their taxis to come, Greg and Nick were the first to leave followed by Warrick and Catherine she felt a little guilty about leaving them there alone after what had happened earlier, so they left.

"Where is our Taxi," Sara laughed

"Dunno', you gunna' come back to mine," Grissom stood next to her an placed his arm around her waist.

"Depends," she moved closer into him

"On what,"

"If i feel like it," she winked at him

"And do you,"

"Do I what," Sara asked innocently

"Don't now," Grissom couldn't help but look confused, Finally the taxi arrived and they both got in.

_**A/N: The next chap will be full of Gris and Sara yay. Please review **_


	4. Grissoms Townhouse

_**.A/N: I am so sorry guys I am loosing interest in this story so Ill apologise in advance if it is a little boring. I had great plans for this story but it hasn't turned out like I planed**_

The taxi pulled up outside Grissom's town house the two got out and paid the driver who then drove off, leaving them yet again alone and drunk.

"So," Grissom said looking everywhere but at her

"So," Sara repeated causing Grissom to look at her. He hadn't expected that she was flirting

"Do you wanna' come in for a drink or somethin'," He was a little nervous, Sara nodded

He walked up to the front door and struggled with her key, Sara stood laughing at him before she took the key out of his hand slightly brushing her body against his that caused him to shiver, she opened the door and Grissom led her into the living room where they slumped onto the couch they sat there in silence for a while.

"What do you want to drink honey," _Did I just call her honey. _

"Erm coffee sounds nice, Thank you Grissom"

The alcohol from earlier had started to ware off they didn't know if it was good or bad, maybe it was what they needed.

Grissom returned with two mugs of Coffee in hand.

"Just what I need," Sara smiled at him.

"Sara, about before... I wanted to say that ... that I ..I," Sara interrupted

"It's okay Gris," Sara looked hurt thinking that it was only the drink talking "I understand you don't need to say anything," She looked away from him.

Grissom took her hand making her face him.

"IF you let me finish I was going to say that," He took a deep breath " That It was what we needed," He stared at her to see her reaction, She smiled "We have been dancing around each other now for too long, and now I want to be with you always, I was scared, scared off..."

Sara squeezed his hand and gave him one of her famous I'm always here for you looks he liked them.

"Scared of saying Goodbye, I hate goodbyes I could never get over saying goodbye to you, I have done it so many times in the past I can't go through with saying it again," He sighed

"Who says you will, no one know what lies ahead you have to take a chance, take a chance for us,"

"It's too hard,"

"Can you do it for me,"

"Sara I will do anything for you,"

"Take a chance," Sara begged him with her eyes, he sat there hands connected

" Look at this photograph, every time i do it makes me laugh, how did our eyes get so red," Grissom sang, Sara just watched him as he continued singing different versus from the song

"And this is where i grew up, i think the present owner fixed it up, i never knew we'd ever went without, the second floor is hard for sneaking out," He lay down on the couch bringing Sara down with him

"Every memory of looking out the back door, i had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor, It's hard to say it, Time to say it Goodbye, goodbye. Every memory of walking out the front door, i found the photo of the friend i was looking for, It;s hard to say it, time to say It, Goodbye, goodbye," He sunk into Sara Kissed the top of her head

"I miss that town, I miss those faces, you cant erase, you can't replace it, I miss it now, I cant believe it, So hard to stay, too hard to leave it," He looked deep into her eyes

"That song was made for you, but the past is the past all I now is that my future is with you what so you say," She searched his eyes for an answer.

"I..," Sara interrupted once again

"Don't say anything yet just listen," Grissom laughed

"We share all the days of laughter, we share the nights of sorrow, And in the morning after, We face the bright tomorrow, Side by side we'll always stand, Spirits flying high, Long as i can hold you hand,we'll never say goodbye,"

"That was beautiful how can i say no to that," He placed her underneath him and started to Kiss her passionately, eventually they got up for air.

"I don't want to rush this, especially because of the amount of alcohol we drank tonight," Sara said looking deep into his eyes,

"We'll just stay her for the rest of the night.,"

They spend the rest of the night lying in each others arms talking,

_**A/N Sorry about the update, I thought this chap is crap if you like it please review or if you have any ideas how to get the humour back please review and let me now it makes me a very happy girl.**_


	5. The morning after the night before

Grissom woke the next morning felling a very happy man lying in his arms his one true love, he got a warm feeling inside knowing that they waited for a more romantic time to have sex they both knew they would regret it if they had rushed drunken sex it's never the same especially since it will be there first time together. Moments from the night before rushed through him mind. _Oh my god the others what will they think._

**Flash Back**

_**I took Sara into the private bathroom, slammed her against the wall and violently attacked her, lips and neck with my mouth, loud banging and crashing escaping the room, I remember thinking surly the others can hear but I didn't care I needed to taste her I needed us to become one and I felt that when are mouths were connected.**_

**End Flash Back**

Grissom lay there watching her sleep thinking that he was glad they had the little talk last night she has always made him realise things that he never knew was possible, he placed a light kiss on the top of her forehead as she gently woke up.

"Hey," Sara managed to get out

"Hey, Morning," was his reply, Sara gave a loud moan as she stretched

"Your smiling, I like it when you smile, It makes me smile" This caused him to smile more and let out a small chuckle

"Well I'm glad now we''re both smiling,"

"What time is it," She asks still smiling at last nights events

"Early go back to sleep,"

"We have to go to work,"

"Is that you think about is work," She play punches him in the arm

"That and other things,"

"Like what," He smile turned into a cheeky grin

"I think you know the answer,"

"Yeah but i have been known to get it wrong in the past, why don't you just tell me," Grissom winked at her.

"I think about shopping too,"

"Not the answer i was looking for," Grissom pouted, Sara just looked at him

"Food," She looked at him he lay there like a child pouting and shaking him head,

"Try again," She play punched him in the arm again, both staring into each others eyes

"Greg," Grissom shook his head once again breaking eye contact with her, She manoeuvred around him so she was pressed up against his body making him face her, she gave him a sorry look.

"Okay I think about you, I think about you a lot" she finally said it which of course made Grissom happy. He sat up bringing Sara with him

"Your not funny Sara, that hurt,"

"Griss come on I was messing around and you knew it,"

"Shut up," He picked up a cushion that he was once lying on and threw it at her, of course he caught it must be her sharp reflexes, Grissom was surprised

"I always have thought about you Griss, a smell, a flower, certain time of year everything reminds me of you even bugs," She had her serious face on.

"Good, I think about you too," he placed another light kiss on her head.

"I think we should go to work, we have to face the others some time it will give us chance to explain without been called to a scene," he knew she was right

"Okay let's go get ready," Sara smiled and kissed him slowly on the lips.

They both go ready and headed for the lab

**GSR GSR GSR GSR**

**A/N: I know It's really short but I felt that this small chap was needed to get me back into the humour part of this story about the teams reaction to when they hear about them, they will take the mick and play jokes on them yay i got it back let me now what you think.**


	6. Everyone Knows

_**A/N I would like to thank you all for my reviews so please keep them coming.**_

Grissom and Sara are in his car on the way to the crime lab, Grissom was watching Sara as she was singing along with the radio a huge smile crept across his face Sara noticed his sudden facial expression

"What," she asks seductively he kept his eye on the road

"Nothin'" he replied his grin only getting wider

"It must be something, your smiling like a school boy,"

"Just thinking of how to tell the others that's all,"

"Well have you got something," Sara asks excitedly

"Yep just follow my lead and it'll be fine," He flashed her a sexy smile

"God how I need to feel you right now,"

"Pull over Gris," Sara stared into his eyes.

"Your wish is my command," He pulled into a storage shelter.

Sara unbuckled her seatbelt then headed for Grissom's the same time he did there hands brushed slightly only filling the air with more sexual tension.

"Sit back and relax, oh you might want to wind the seat back a lot," Sara said while Grissom did as she said.

She climbed over to where Grissom now lay,she was straddling him, she placed a deep and meaningful kiss on his lips then moved down her legs knelling on the car mats below the drivers seat, with one hand caressing his thigh the other slowly undoing his zip, she pushed his jeans to his ankles along with his boxers.

"Hun what are you doing," Grissom asked

"Shh just relax, you said you didn't want to have rushed sex, well think of this as compensation, or a little sample of the real thing," She took his cock in her hand and started stroking it.

"Okay, carry on,"

She pleasured him until he screamed her name in orgasm, they both repositioned themselves and headed to the lab once again

GSR GSR GSR GSR

At the Lab

Nick, Greg, Warrick and Cathernine were all sat in the break-room talking about last night events wondering where Grissom an Sara were,

"Its not like them to be late," A concerned Greg asked

"Its not like them to drink a hell of a lot and make- out in public bathroom," Catherine quickly mentioned The rest all sat there in shock

"What," Warrick shouted in disbelief wondering if he herd them correctly.

"Don't you remember, they made out in the bathroom last night, maybe they spent the night together and slept in," It was the only explanation Cath could think of.

"Yeah maybe that's why, ooh lets have some fun with them" Greg sounded like a child

"That's the best idea you have ever come out with Greg," Warrick said

"That's not fair, Cath Warrick is been mean,"

"So," was all Cath said

They carried on talking about different plans on how to mess with Sara and Grissom, they herd the break room doors open and changed the subject.

"So nice of you to join us," Catherine said

"Sorry, the car broke down," Grissom quickly said going re in the face

"Mmm likely story Gris, but I am a trained investigator I can tell when people are lying and your defiantly lying," She paused and turned to Sara, " Sara why were you late,"

"Like Grissom said the car stopped for a while," Sara wasn't lying just not telling the whole truth. Cath looked at her then Grissom.

For the rest of the day Nick, Warrick, Greg and Cathernine were making snide comments and teasing them, but they didn't care they were an item and nothing else mattered

GSR GSR GSR

"Can you here that," Cathernine asked Sara

"Hear what, I can't hear anything," Was her response

"Banging,"

"Cath, It's in your head I cant hear it,"

"No It's coming from the bathroom," Cath started to laugh this didn't amuse Sara

"Okay Cath you've had your fun, If it wasn't for your idea of a night out then it would never of happened, so I just wanted to say thank you,"

"For what,"

"Getting me and Gill together Finally," Cath looked surprised

"You two are like seeing each other,"

"Yes,"

"As in you sleep with him and Kiss him and stuff,"

"That's what couples do,"

"Ewe thats gross,"

"You go to some of the horrific crime scene and you think that me and Gill having sex is gross,"

"Yeah thats it, Your Sara and He's Grissom,"

"What's your point,"

"No point, just a statement,"

"Can we drop it now,"

"Nope I need gossip,"

"Even if it's gross,"

"Even if it's gross," Both women finished there coffees


End file.
